dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Entry
No Entry also known as "Rejection by God" is a high-class support-type sacred gear with the ability to forcibly "eject" almost any being, power, or item from a given location for a limited amount of times. Considered the strongest sealing sacred gear, Azazel has stated that he has spent some time trying to find the current possessor. Summary No Entry was initially a ability used by God to eject both the original angel MorningStar and Samuel from Heaven. Afterwards this ability was used on Adam and Eve to eject them from paradise and send them to the Earth to fend from themselves. Later God took the concept of this ability and crafted this into a simple sacred gear. For centuries it was used by exorcists in order to forcibly remove cursed objects, spirits, and even devils from any location. Mainly being used on curses or creatures that were too strong for the exorcist to kill or lift themselves, despite the effects of this sacred gear being temporary the hopes was the devil or spirit would simply accept the ejection and move on to a different or easier target. Appearance No Entry takes the appearance of a simple wooden staff about a few meters tall with two leaves sticking from it's ending. Despite it's simple appearance the staff is revealed to be highly durable, able to go up against Clarent without breaking. It is revealed that no evil being or thing would be capable of destroying this object. When in use, a glass barrier will appear in front of the being when they try to enter into the field. Abilities No Entry has the ability to force any object, being, or power out of a given area. A much stronger variation of Trick Vanish. This sacred gear is capable of even removing holy swords or special powers, like the Bael's power of destruction out of a given area. Making it so that no one in that area would be capable of using said ability. This sacred gear is also capable of removing things like holy/demonic swords, even sacred gears (and thus their wielders) and even specific beings from the area. Being a type of staff with a direct connection to Heaven, No Entry can also be used as a medium for magic, increasing it's wielder's magical abilities. No Principles also known as Flaw of Reason is a powerful balance breaker with the ability to even remove a concept from a given area. Able to completely remove specific emotions (like hate or happiness) or even laws of physics (like gravity) from a given area basically allowing the wielder to manipulate the environment or emotions of its enemies/allies. If the wielder were to use this ability to remove something like gravity, it would cause the area outside of the field to become double the gravity which was capable of crushing Sona's barrier during the Kokabiel incident. Drawbacks The amount of objects, beings, or power No Entry can remove from a area is extremely limited, only capable of removing two in total. If a certain power is removed, such as The Power of Destruction, the Bael who possesses the power would still be capable of fighting with other types of magic. Also the sacred gear can be negated if the power or being is strong enough to fight against the wielder's power. From the shadows, during the fight against Kokabiel the wielder tried to use this ability to remove Kiba's holy-demonic sword from the area but because of Kiba's determination to defeat Freed he was able to fight against it, this is later confirmed to be the reason because during the attack on Kuoh during the peace summit, the wielder was able to remove the sword. Hinting that strong determination is a factor that can repel against this sacred gear. Trivia *The image of this sacred gear is based off of the Crest of Yggdrasil from Sword Art Online. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items